


[podfic] Thank You for the Coffee

by accrues



Category: Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Comic-Con, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accrues/pseuds/accrues
Summary: Surprises abound in the final minutes before Grant and Gerard's panel at Comic Con.





	[podfic] Thank You for the Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thank You For The Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/220403) by [fleurdeliser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser), [tuesdaysgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone). 



> For Ande because she's been scary sick and I'm all the way the other side of the world - too far for physical snuggles. Have fluff fic instead, honey. Thinking of you.

Length: 00:05:51

Download as [.m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/22z123iz1t2yrro/%5Bbandom%5D_Thank_You_for_the_Coffee.m4b) [5.7MB] or [.mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b4pzf4704qj55p0/Coffee.mp3) (zipped) [5.6MB] @ mediafire.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try a different set up - I'm chronically ill and sometimes that means I can't sit at a desk to record (where my pop-filter and snowball are) so this was recorded with my laptop's mic and no pop-filter one day when I couldn't lift my head. So if you're wondering why the quality is different, that's it.
> 
> I feel like I should always say this: be a friend! Find me on twitter (@accrues).


End file.
